Crazy Christmas
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: What do you get when you put two fruitcake writers in the same room? A veeeerry long oneshot. Christmas time is here and two Barian Guardians spend Christmas with the Shinori family. Lots of romance and kissing, so if you hate that kind of stuff, this is so not for you. Lots of pairings. Can't input.


**Crazy Christmas**

**Family/Humor**

**A story done by myself and Guardian of the aura Aurasoul. Sirius and Lyra are on break from their duties and spend Christmas with the Shinori family.**

**(Zexal, no. Characters that aren't OCs, no. The story, plot and presents, YES!)**

* * *

Sirius wasn't entirely sure his mother could be considered 'sane' in Barian standards. She may have been leader of the Barian Guardians, but that didn't necessarily mean she could just dump a stupid mission on them. (Even though she could.) Especially a mission as ludicrous as going to the human world. And for what? To take a break! What was with her? Sure, Sirius had been working harder than usual, thanks to all the crystalwork (Paperwork) that needed to be done in Barian World, but he didn't need a rest. Not in the human world of all places. He's sooner spend a week with Vector than with Yuma.

Lyra, however, had a different idea. "It's gonna be fun, Sirius-san," she said. "You just need to let it be fun."

"Yeah, whatev," Sirius said when they first arrived.

"Aww," went Lyra. "Why do you have to be so cranky around this time of year?"

"I dunno. It's just who I am."

"Is Durbe-san like this?"

"Hardly. He spends all his free time with Merag-san."

"I suppose that makes sense," Lyra said.

"Yeah, right," Sirius said.

* * *

"Ok, Mom. I just need to put up a few more decorations."

"Good work, Darka, Astrana."

Darka smiled. She was in her hybrid form and both she and Astrana were floating high up, hanging decorations for Christmas.

* * *

"Come on, Sirius-san," Lyra begged. "Lighten up. It's a pretty day."

"It's no different from any other day," Sirius said. "Why should I lighten up?"

"Because it's pretty?"

"Doubtful. Barian World is more beautiful when in bloom than this world when covered in this white stuff." He pulled his foot out of the snow.

"But Barian World hasn't been in bloom since its birth."

"Exactly. That's why it's more beautiful."

Lyra sweatdropped. "You're picky."

"I'm me. What do you expect?"

They then paused. A bright and cheerful humming could be heard from a nearby house. "What's that?" Sirius asked.

"Let's take a peek," Lyra said cheerfully.

"Oi! Chotto matte! Lyra!" Sirius called, reaching out to grab her.

* * *

Darka's ears pricked up. "I hear some people outside," she said.

"Why don't you go check it out?" Astrana suggested.

Darka nodded. She then floated odwn and walked to the door. She cracked the door open and grew wide-eyed in shock. "Lyra? Sirius?!" she called out.

The two then paused their arguing as they turned to face who called them.

"Darka?" Lyra asked.

"Darkalicia," Sirius said.

"What are you doing here?" Lyra said.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Darka asked, turning back to normal, followed by walking over to them. "Why are you guys back here again?"

"Our leader asked Sirius-san to take a break," Lyra said. "He's been working really hard lately."

"I've only been working as hard as I have because **some** Barian Guardians have a tendency to goof off," Sirius said, directing his point to Lyra.

"I came along for the ride," Lyras said, pointing to herself.

"More like she came because my mom said I needed an escort."

Darka giggled lightly. "I see," she said. "Well, come inside. It's getting cold out here."

"Good idea," Lyra said. "The most we've got to warm ourselves up are our capes." She pointed to Sirius. "And matching scarves that Durbe-san gave him as a souvenir the last time he came here."

"How many facets of my life are you going to give away?" Sirius asked.

"How many are you willing to hide?" Lyra asked back.

"Okay, you two. Let's go inside before you start arguing all day," Darka said, pulling them inside.

"Eeeh!" the two Barians squeaked.

They then made their way into the house, being careful to take off their shoes. This was a problem for Sirius, seeing as how he was dumb enough to wear boots that day. "I think your shoelaces are frozen," Lyra thought aloud.

"Amazing," Sirius said sarcastically. "Remind me to give you a pat on the shoulder. There." He finally got his boots off and placed them beside the rest.

"Hey, Mom," Darka called out, "Astrana. Look who's here!"

Astrana was the first to see and grew wide-eyed. "Sirius, Lyra!" she said. "Good to see you two again.

"Konichiwa, Astrana!" Lyra said happily. "It's been way too long."

"Honestly," Sirius huffed. "She's got to be the most bubbly Barian I've ever worked with. How can she get along with an Astralian so easily?"

Kasumi walked into the living room. "Sirius, Lyra, it's good to see you both again," she said, smiling warmly.

"Good morning, Kasumi-san," Sirius said.

"Hello, Darka's mother-san!" Lyra said. "It's been far too long." She then gave a polite bow, pulling Sirius down with her, as he chose to stand tall.

Kasumi laughed. "There's no need for bowing at all," she said. "You two are like family, after all."

"Okay!" Lyra said with a grin.

"Care to let go of my neck now, Escort-san?" Sirius asked.

"Huh?" went Lyra.

"You still have your hand on his neck," Darka said.

Lyra looked down. Sure enough, she did indeed have her hand on his neck." Whoops! Gomen ne!" she exclaimed, letting him go immediately, allowing his to stretch like never before.

"Thank you," Sirius said. "You've succeeded in making me never want to end up in a Baria Crystal."

"You're welcome."

Darka giggled. "Well anyway, you guys relax while me and Astrana finish putting up the decorations," she said, turning back into her hybrid form.

"Decorations?" Lyra asked.

"For what, may I ask?" Sirius wondered.

"For Christmas, of course," Darka said happily, floating upwards.

"What's Christmas?" Sirius asked.

Darka faced them with shock, accidentally hitting her head on the ceiling. "You don't know what Christmas is?!" she asked, wide-eyed.

Their blank faces gave her the answers she needed.

Just not the one she was looking for.

"In name of holy Crimson Dragon, help these two," Darka groaned.

"Darka, we're not in church", Kasumi said.

A question mark was visible over Sirius' head. "I'm sorry, but what are you talking about?"

"Yeah, we're really lost here," Lyra said softly.

Darka sighed as she floated down to them. "Christmas is a holiday here on Earth," she said. "You celebrate it with friends and family."

"Oh!" Lyra exclaimed. "Is that the one with all the green trees all dressed up for a whole night and all the pretty boxes hidden underneath with different names on them?"

"Since when are you an Earth expert?" Sirius asked.

"But she's got it right," Darka said. "We decorate the tree, bringing one in the house with different kinds of decorations and the boxes are presents we get and give."

"Where's the point in that?" Sirius asked.

"There's not really a point to is, Sirius," Darka said. "It's just having fun and being close to family and friends."

"Sounds fun!" Lyra said.

"Sounds boring," Sirius said. "The last time I did something people told me was 'fun,' I almost drowned."

"That was because Alit-san kept you underwater," Lyra said. "You can't get killed just by being with family."

"Have you seen my family?"

"And you haven't met my full family either, but you'll meet them soon enough," Darka said, smirking as she floated up to the tree. She proceeded to hand up some decorations.

"You mean there's more of you?" Lyra asked. "Not just Manami-chan and Hotaru-san and your Otousan and Okaasan?"

"Dad is human," Darka explained. "Then there's Uncle Akihiro, who's a Barian and Mom's brother. Then their parents, who are a Barian and Astral Being."

"Woow," Lyra breathed.

"I will admit, that's a big family," Sirius said, effectively conceding defeat.

"Can we stay and join your Christmas?" Lyra asked, her eyes turning into hearts.

"Of course," Kasumi said, giving Lyra and Sirius tea. "After all, the Kastles are joining. So are the Arclights, Tenjos, and Tsukumos."

"Wow!" Lyra exclaimed. "That's a lot of people."

"The Kastles and the Tenjos under the same roof?" Sirius asked. "I might actually enjoy seeing how **that** ends."

"They won't be fighting since I'm dating Kite and Manami's dating Shark and we got them to call a truce," Darka said.

Sirius banged his ears for a moment. "I think there's something wrong with my ears," he said. "For a moment, I thought I heard you say they called a truce."

"I did say it," Darka said. "Manami and I talked to with Kite and Shark and, after 2 hours, they agreed to be under a truce."

Sirius no longer knew if he had the strength within to laugh. "You're not kidding?" he asked.

"I don't think she's kidding, Sirius-san," Lyra said.

Sirius took a quick sip of his tea. "Yeah," he said. "Now I'm **really** lookin' forward to see how they act. It's going to be a bubbling pot."

"You, Hotaru, Yuma, and everyone else," Darka sighed as she floated to the other side.

"Can I do anything to help?" Lyra asked.

"Well, you and Sirius can help us decorate the tree once Hotaru and Dad bring it here."

"Sure!" Lyra said. "You wanna, Sirius-san?"

"May as well," Sirius said. "I've got nothing better to do anyway."

"Well we will once Hotaru, Tsuyoshi, and Manami come back home," Kasumi said.

"Okay, then. We'll wait," Lyra said.

Then there was the doorbell. "They're home," Darka said.

She used her powers to open the door and Hotaru and Tsuyoshi walked in carrying each end of the tree. "Hey, guys," Hotaru said. "We're back, and we got an awesome tree."

"Hello, Hotaru-san," Sirius said.

"It's been a while, Hotaru-san," Lyra said, getting out of their way so they wouldn't end up hurting themselves.

Hotaru grew wide-eyed. "Dad, I'm using my powers," she said.

Hotaru shot out a spiraling red ling around the tree to levitate it into the house. Then Hotaru smiled and hugged both Lyra and Sirius. "It's good to see you again," she said warmly.

"It's good to see you too," Sirius said.

"I'm so happy to see you again!" Lyra said happily.

"Okay, Hotaru. I've got the tree on the stand. You can release your powers on it," Tsuyoshi said.

"Right," Hotaru nodded.

She snapped her fingers and the line disappeared. "So, what are you two doing here?" she asked them.

"A mission from my mom," Sirius said. "She wanted me to take a break and sent this girl along with me."

"Not to mention this is our first time celebrating Christmas," Lyra added. "At least, in this life."

She then looked over to Sirius. "Don't expect me to say anything," he said. "I don't remember celebrating any human holidays back when I was human."

"Oh," Hotaru smiled. "So you'll be celebrating Christmas with as and we'll teach you the works. Fun."

"Yeah, I can't wait," Darka smiled as she and Astrana floated down to the floor.

"Same here!" Lyra said happily, clapping her hands together.

"Even I have to admit this will be a very interesting holiday," Sirius thought. "I wonder. Did Durbe ever experience a human holiday?"

"I'm home!"

Manami rushed in, shaking from the cold. She then gasped. "Lyra-kun!" she said happily upon seeing her friend.

"Manami-chan!" Lyra said happily, giving her a hug the first chance she had. "It's been too long. How have you been?"

"Great! How about you?" Manami asked, hugging back.

"I'm great!" Lyra said. "I'm so excited. It's my first Christmas."

"You're staying here for Christmas?! Great!" Manami said excitedly.

Sirius simply looked at the two girls with a dumbfounded expression. "Those two are getting along as nicely as ever," he mumbled.

"You got that right," Darka said, smiling. "They're like sisters."

"I won't deny that," Sirius admitted. "Although I can't help but feel like they're acting like children. Is Christmas really such an important holiday?"

"In a way, yes, and a fun holiday too," Darka said happily.

"Okay, everyone," Kasumi said. "Time to decorate the tree."

"Kay!" Lyra said. "Come on, Sirius-san. Let's go help."

She then grabbed hold of Sirius' arm and started pulling him towards the tree. "What a fruitcake," Sirius thought.

"Alright," Kasumi said. "Here are the decorations." She put out some boxes and opened them, showing the decorations.

"Wow," Lyra exclaimed softly. "What are we supposed to do with them?"

"What's with those little hooks on the end of those round balls?" Sirius asked.

"The hooks are to be hanged up on the branch," Darka said. "Look."

She grabbed a silver spiral ornament and hung it on a branch. "See?"

"Oh," Lyra breathed. "So, like this?" She then put an ornament on one of the tree branches.

"Perfect," Hotaru said, smiling. "Okay, Sirius, you're turn. Pick an ornament."

Sirius examined the ornaments that were still in the case. For a moment, it was safe to say he didn't know what to pick, but then he saw one that he was intrigued by.

A pair of pure white wings. (Makes sense, wouldn't you agree?) "I'll do this one," he said, picking it up and placing it on one of the higher branches. "Is that okay?"

"Oh man. I thought we lost that one years ago," Hotaru said, surprised.

"You and me both," Darka said.

"I found it a couple of months ago," Kasumi smiled.

"I love it, that's for sure," Manami smiled.

"Hmmm...I'll be right back," Kasumi said, leaving the room.

"What's your mom doing?" Sirius asked.

Lyra simply shrugged.

"I'm back."

They looked up and were surprised to see Kasumi holding a beautiful angel decoration with glistening white wings. "What do you guys think?" she asked, smiling.

The Barians let out a soft gasp as they stared at the decoration. "Wow," Lyra breathed. "That's pretty."

Sirius stared at it before Lyra picked his jaw up for him. "I concur," he said. "It's beautiful." He then turned away and lowered his head.

Kasumi smiled. "No need for embarrassment, Sirius," she said.

"So, Mom, where did you get it?" Hotaru asked.

"At this old shop that was going to close down," Kasumi said. "I just had to get it. I thought after we're done with putting up the ornaments, Sirius could put it on the top."

"Good idea!" Lyra said happily.

"Don't volunteer me," Sirius 'snapped.' (Quoted only because his heart wasn't exactly in it.)

"But you wanna do it, don't you?" Lyra asked, giving him her trademark puppy dog eyes.

Sirius looked away again. "I suppose I have no choice."

"Alright," Kasumi said. "Let's finish the tree up then." She smiled as she hung up a star ornament.

"Yeah, let's," Darka said happily, hanging up a crescent moon ornament.

"I'll help too," Lyra said, pulling out a puppy dog ornament.

Sirius didn't speak. Rather, he simply pulled out another star shaped ornament.

With the four working together, it was fast work to decorate the tree.

"Sugoi," Lyra said with a cheery smile. "It's so beautiful."

"Yup," Hotaru agreed. "Now for the angel. Come on, Sirius."

Okay," Sirius said, getting onto a stool with the angel in his hands. He was very careful in his steps so he wouldn't risk breaking it.

He then placed the angel on the top of the tree, where he'd read that humans would usually place a star. (Durbe was egging him on about his inability to focus on anything on paper that didn't involve Barian World.) He then got off the stool and looked at the tree from a distance. "Wow," he breathed. "I'm impressed."

"And you didn't get yourself killed," Lyra said.

"Oh, give it a rest."

"It's perfect now," Darka smiled.

"Yeah," Hotaru said. "Oh, by the way, girls, did you finish your Christmas shopping?"

"Did mine," Darka said.

"Same here," Manami smiled.

"Christmas shopping?" Sirius asked.

"Do we have to do that too?" Lyra asked.

"Hmm...Darka, you take Sirius. Manami, you take Lyra," Hotaru said.

"Got it," they nodded.

They grabbed their hands and got them to put on their shoes. "We're taking you out," Darka said. "We'll explain later."

"Huh?" went Sirius as Darka pulled him out into Heartland.

* * *

"So...what the heck is this Christmas shopping all about?" Sirius asked, his hands in his pockets as he walked alongside Darka.

"It's when you buy presents for your friends and family," Darka explained, smiling.

"You do realize I don't have any money, right?" Sirius asked. "Barian Guardians don't take the job for the payment."

"I know," Darka said. "Which is why you pick the gifts and I'll pay for them. That's what I did with Astrana's shopping."

"Okay then," Sirius said, rubbing his head. "Who would you suggest I start with?"

"Your mom or your brother, to start," Darka smiled.

"Sound okay with me," Sirius said. "Only problem is..."

"Which is?" Darka asked, worried.

Sirius lowered his head. "I don't exactly know what to get either of them," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Alright," Darka said. "Tell me about them, as in what they like, and maybe I'll get an idea."

"Durbe-nii is basically the same as me," Sirius said. "A former knight, denizen of the Barian World, hard-working duelist." He looked up for a moment. "He is a bit of a bookworm, though. Last time we bumped into each other on this world, his nose was buried so deeply into a book, he couldn't see where he was going."

"Oh, I know this great book shop," Darka said. "We can go in there. It has great books." She smiled.

"Sounds good," Sirius said. "Here's hoping there's something in there he hasn't read yet."

Darka dragged him to the shop, walking in to see wall the books around.

Sirius pulled one of the books out and examined it. "Yeah," he said, skimming through the pages. "I think it's safe to say he hasn't read any of these. He'd probably be in heaven right about now if he was here."

Darka laughed as they walked. "Well, why don't you pick a book you think he'll like best," she said.

Sirius had to look for a while after that. His brother's tastes in books were all over the place, though it was safe to say he hated fairy tales. (Mainly because he hated how monsters were always depicted as the bad guys.) Eventually, however, he found one that he was certain Durbe would read for a while. "Found one," he said, holding up a book with a maroon-colored cover.

Darka looked. "Okay, good. Give me the book and I'll go pay," she said.

"Okay," Sirius responded, giving the book to Darka. Then he followed her as she proceeded to pay for it.

Darka smiled at the woman at the counter as she payed. Then, after thanking the woman, they left the shop. "Alright, now for your mom," she said, smiling brightly.

"I don't know much about her likes and dislikes," Sirius said. "I'm afraid I hardly ever really talk to her, except when she's giving me a job, and even then, she tries to keep things professional." He turned to Darka. "What do you get for your mother?"

Darka thought for a moment. Then she snapped her fingers. "I got an idea. Come on," she said, leading him to another shop. "Let me ask you something. Your mom loves her home, right? The Barian World?"

"Obviously," Sirius said. "She's made it her duty to protect it from any dangers. But what's that got to do with anything?"

Darka smiled as they walked into a different shop. This one was filled with different kinds of snow globes with different images in them.

"These are pretty," Sirius admitted, examining the snow globes carefully. "So, what are you suggesting?"

"Sir, may I see Satoshi please?" Darka asked the man at the counter.

The man nodded and walked away.

"Who's Satoshi?" Sirius asked.

"A good friend," Darka said, smiling.

Then a man walked out. He was around his early forties, wearing a white shirt, slacks, and shoes. "Ahh, Darka. Good to see you again," he said.

"Yeah, you too, and I like you to meet my friend, Sirius," Darka said.

"Hello," Sirius said, shaking the man's hand.

"The same," Satoshi said. "So what can I help you with, Darka?"

"Do you mind letting us see your special snow globes?" Darka asked, smiling.

"Oh, of course. I'll be right back," Satoshi said, leaving quickly.

"Special snow globe?" Sirius asked curiously.

"You'll see," Darka smiled.

Satoshi came back, holding a long, black box. "Here we are, Darka," he said.

He opened the box to show beautifully crafted globs inside, swirling colors, some looking more beautiful than the last. Sirius stared at them, wide-eyed for a moment before speaking. "What are these?" he asked. "These aren't like the other globes that are out here."

"These are special globes I've been working on," Satoshi smiled.

"He's been working on these beauties for a while," Darka said. "Look at this one."

She pointed out a glob that had the beautiful coloring of Barian World in bloom.

Sirius just stood in awe for a moment. "It does resemble home," he said, choosing his words carefully so as not to sound like an idiot. "These aren't overly expensive, are they?"

"It's for his mom," Darka explained to Satoshi.

"Oh, well, if that's the case," Satoshi began.

He got the globe and closed the box. "It's yours, free of charge," he smiled.

"Thank you, then," Sirius said, giving him a polite bow. "I'm very grateful."

Satoshi smiled. "No need for bowing, my boy. Darka, mind?" he asked, handing the globe to her.

Darka nodded, taking as Satoshi got out a smaller globe and put the globe inside. Then he gave the smaller box to Sirius. "Here you are," he said.

"Thank you," Sirius said, accepting the box into his medium-sized hands.

"Mom might just like this," he thought, gazing at the box for a moment longer.

* * *

"Okay, Lyra, who do you want to start with?" Manami asked.

"Hmm," went Lyra. "How about something for Darka-chan?" she asked. "I want to say thank you to her for taking care of us when we were last here."

"Well, Darka's favorite things are light, darkness, roses...," Manami said. Oh! I know just the thing. Come on." She took her hand, leading her to a small shop. "This place sells different types of hair accessories with, of course, rose designs. Why don't you pick it?"

"Okay," Lyra said.

She bent down and looked at the various hair accessories that they had on display. There were blue ones, red ones, white ones, black ones, even ones in the middle. After a short while of searching, she finally picked one up. "I'll do this one," she said.

In her hand was a hairpin colored like the twilight, a bird perching on the top of the pin.

"Oh, it's perfect," Manami said happily. "And it'll look great in her silver hair."

"Yeah," Lyra said. "Plus, the bird is a kite."

"Ha! She'll really love it. It will be like an inside joke between us and Kite. Oh, this will be funny," Manami giggled.

"I know," Lyra said, giggling alongside her friend. "Now, let's see. Who should I get something for next?"

She then looked to the side and saw a doggy keychain. Her eyes were captivated by it.

"Lyra?" Manami asked. She snapped her fingers. "Lyra!"

"Huh?" went Lyra, blinking and turning to her friend. "What's the matter?"

"You were staring off into space, I think, looking at something," Manami said.

"Oh, just this," Lyra said, picking up the keychain in question. It was a small, white husky with big grey eyes. Clearly, it reminded her of a certain someone.

Manami lightly smiled. "How about I get it for you?" she asked.

"Huh?" went Lyra. "Well actually...I was thinking...I could get it for Sirius-san. I don't know if he would like it but...," she held it up and smiled; "it just looks so cute, doesn't it?"

"Very," Manami said, "and I know he'll like it, since it was from you." She smirked.

Lyra blushed. "Really?" she asked.

"Really. Believe me. I know." Manami smiled.

Lyra smiled softly. "Thank you, Manami-chan," she said. She then walked over to the store clerk. "I would like to purchase these," she said, holding out the keychain and pin.

"You got it," the clerk responded.

"Here's the money," Manami whispered, slipping the money into Lyra's hand.

"Arigato, Manami-chan," Lyra said with a smile.

She then paid for her gifts and left the store alongside her friend, her eyes still captivated by the eyes of the tiny beast. "Sirius-san," she thought dreamily.

Manami looked at her friend, smiling. "Looks like I'll have a little talk with my sisters," she thought.

"Where should we go next, Manami-chan?" Lyra asked.

"How about that shop over there?"

* * *

"Okay, so we're almost done now," Darka said, smiling.

"Good to hear," Sirius said. He held up a fire-shaped keychain. "Are you sure Hotaru-san won't mind something like this?"

"Oh, she'll love it, since it symbolizes her element," Darka smiled.

"I suppose," Sirius admitted. "Is that everybody then?"

"No, there's still one person left," Darka said.

"Who might that be?" Sirius asked.

Apparently, he was a total dunce when it came to the obvious.

"Idiot!" she said, smacking his head. "It's Lyra, you dunce."

"Ow," Sirius groaned, rubbing his head briefly. "Lyra? Why her? We aren't exactly what you would call friends."

"Idiot!" Darka smacked his head again. "She thinks of you as a close friend and I know you care for her too," she said.

"Eeeh," Sirius groaned. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"How dense are you!?" she asked, smacking his head again. "I swear, if you weren't carrying this stuff, I would've backflipped you like I did to Kite! She thinks of you as someone she cares for dearly to her heart! Crimson Dragon, don't you care for her?!"

Sirius simply looked away. "I dunno," he admitted, saying the first thing that wouldn't result in a smacking. "I mean, whenever I'm around her, I feel something strange here." He placed a hand over his heart. "But then again, it's almost the same as when I'm around Durbe-nii or Merag or Okaasan. So I dunno. What would you call it?"

"Love," Darka said. "I've always felt that around my family and Kite. You just need to know which love it a friend love like I have with everyone, a brother-sister love like I have with Astrana and Hart, or a deep love like I have with Kite." She explained this in a soft tone.

"'Love?' Huh," Sirius said. "I guess...that's an emotion we don't have enough of in any quality in the Barian World."

"Amen to that," Darka muttered, sighing.

Sirius then looked over to the afternoon sky. "If it's all the same to you, I might need some time to think," he said. "I...want to make sure the present I give to her is the right one."

Darka smiled and nodded. "Oh, I am so talking with the girls once we're done here," she thought.

Sirius then sat under a tree for a few minutes. How did he feel when it came to Lyra? Was it a friendship love? A familial love? Or was it...something a little deeper? He couldn't tell. He wasn't afraid to admit it, at least to himself, but he was a child when it came to human emotions. "Lyra," he thought. "What should...I get for her? I don't even know...how I feel about her."

* * *

"Okay, so we remember the plan?"

"Duh, Darka."

Darka and her sisters were in her room, each wearing dresses. Manami was wearing a white one, Hotaru a red one, and Darka a pale green one.

"Okay, let's get this underway then," Darka said.

"Right."

"Everyone, come down," Kasumi called. "The guests will be here soon.

"We're coming, Mom," Hotaru said.

"Does this look right?" Lyra asked.

Both she and Sirius came downstairs, wearing some outfits chosen by Darka's family. Lyra was wearing a long, red dress with slightly buffed sleeves while Sirius was looking more like a knight wearing white, cotton armor with a white turtleneck and matching pants.

"Why do I feel slightly uncomfortable?" Sirius asked, examining his turtleneck for a brief moment.

"Oh, you look great! Mom, your wonders of sewing never cease to amaze me," Darka smiled.

"Why, thank you, dear," Kasumi said. She was wearing a white and grey dress.

"Dad should be here soon with Grandma and Grandpa, right?" Manami asked.

"He should be," Hotaru said.

"Should we sit down until all the guests arrive?" Lyra asked.

"If you want," Kasumi said, smiling. "Or you could help me get the cookies and other treats from the kitchen."

"Sure," Lyra said, running up to Kasumi with her usual smile on her face.

Sirius didn't realize it, but a single look at her face brought a smile to his own.

Darka and Hotaru, however, did notice and smiled at each other at the sight. Then there was a knock. "Oh, it must be Dad," Hotaru said.

She walked to the door and opened it up. Tsuyoshi came in, wearing a white, long sleeve shirt, white slacks, and shoes.

He smiled. "Oh, girls," he called. "Time to meet your grandparents!"

Coming in was a woman with pale silver-blue hair, the silver looking a little grey. She had pale green eyes and wore a white jacket and a white dress with blue lining. With her was a man with striking black hair with a few grey line, having light blue eyes and wore a black jacket, red shirt, white slacks and shoes. "Grandma! Grandpa!" Darka and Manami yelled, running to hug them.

"So those are their grandparents," Sirius thought.

"Konbanwa," Lyra said happily, waving her hand high in the air with the cookies in the other.

"Why, that must be Lyra, isn't it?" the old woman asked Manami.

"Right," Manami said. "Guys, meet our grandparents, Taiki and Hikaru."

"Hello," Lyra said, placing the cookies on the table. "I'm Lyra."

"My name is Sirius," Sirius said, giving them a bow. "Pleased to meet you."

"No need to bow, boy," Taiki said. "It's unnecessary."

"Of course, that's what you say. It's nice to meet you both," Hikaru said warmly. "And I would like to thank you for protecting little Darkalicia here from harm over the time you were here."

"It's okay," Lyra said. "She's our friend."

"It was also our duty," Sirius said. "A thanks is hardly necessary for a duty."

Lyra then flashed him a glare. "But still, you're welcome," Sirius added.

"Heh, I like him already," Taiki grinned.

"When is Akihiro coming?" Kasumi asked.

"Well, knowing Uncle, he would be in 3, 2, 1."

And a portal appeared as a man with pale black hair came out. He had the same gray eyes as Hikaru and wore a green shirt, white pants, and shoes. "Hey, Uncle Akihiro," Manami grinned.

"Hey, squirt," Akihiro smirked. "Hmm... so these are the Barian Guardians?"

"Yup. Uncle, this is Lyra ans Sirius, Darka's guardians," Manami said.

"Hello," the two Barians said, one with a smile, the other with a levelheaded gaze.

"It's so nice to meet you, Akihiro-san," Lyra said.

"Nice to meet you," Akihiro smiled.

"Brother, was the portal really needed?" Kasumi asked, hands on hips.

"Oh, come on, Sister," Akihiro grinned. "I had to. After all, I was in Kyoto."

"Kyoto?" Lyra asked.

"Isn't that a human city or something?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I lived there with Uncle so he'd trained me to control my powers," Manami explained.

"Is it big?" Lyra asked.

"How many Barians live on Earth that we didn't know about?" Sirius muttered to himself.

"A nice sized town and I would prefer it," Akihiro said.

"Yeah," Manami sighed. "Very peaceful too. Never any trouble."

"So, anybody else coming?" Lyra asked happily.

"That's right," Sirius said. "I"m still curious about the whole truce you mentioned.

"Well, there are the Arclights, Byron, Thomas, Micheal, and Hotaru's boyfriend, Christopher," Manami smirked.

"Hey!" Hotaru yelled.

"And, of course, Kite, Hart, and Dr. Faker," Darka said.

"Plus Harumi, Blackmist, the Tsukumos, and Astral and Shark and Rio," Hotaru said.

"And I just hope they keep the truce," Darka sighed.

"Black Mist?" Lyra asked worriedly.

"Hotaru-san has a boyfriend?" Sirius asked.

"Is it that shocking I have a boyfriend?" Hotaru asked.

"No!" Lyra denied, swinging her hand in front of her face.

"Well, to be honest, I just didn't see it coming," Sirius said. "But, then again, Darkalicia was able to get Kite as a boyfriend, so I suppose it makes sense."

"And for Manami to have Shark as her boyfriend," Hotaru smirked.

"Hey!" Manami blushed.

"Sugoi!" Lyra said happily. "I can't wait for them to get here." She then pursed her lips and placed her finger on her chin. "I wonder what Hart's like."

"According to Durbe-nii, he's an innocent boy with a love for animals and butterflies," Sirius said.

"Awww."

"And, Lyra, they're already together," Hotaru said.

"Yeah, got together even if Shark is a Barian Emperor," Darka smiled.

"Hey, no matter what would happen, I would always love him," Manami muttered while blushing.

"Love comes in all forms," Lyra said dreamily.

That remark unknowingly froze Sirius in his tracks. "It does, huh?" he asked.

"Huh?" went Lyra.

"Nothin'."

"And as for Black Mist, don't worry," Darka assured. "He's nice now, since 1: He's dating Harumi, and 2: I wiped out his sins."

"How can you wipe the sins of someone who's Evil incarnate?" Sirius asked curiously.

"When you're the wielder of light and life, you can do almost anything," Darka smiled.

"Amen to that," her sisters said.

"I'm too weirded out to comment now," Sirius said. "When's the rest of the team showing up?" He placed his hands on his hips and looked around curiously.

Then there was a knock on the door. "The Tenjos, no doubt," Hotaru said, smirking at Darka, who lightly blushed.

"Well, we'll see," Darka responded.

Darka walked to the door and opened it. Indeed, it was the Tenjos. "Hey, guys," she smiled.

"Merry Christmas," Hart smiled.

"Yes, Merry Christmas," she smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Darka," Kite said.

"Merry Christmas, Kite-san," Lyra said.

"What are you doing here?" Kite asked.

She didn't hear him. She was already giving Hart the world's biggest hug. "You must be Kite-san's little brother. You're so cute."

Hart laughed as he hugged back. "They're here on break by their boss, so they're celebrating Christmas with us," Darka said, hugging Kite.

"And you trust them?" Kite asked.

"Are you implying I'm not trustworthy?" Sirius asked.

"Don't go arguing, you two," Lyra said. "Truce?"

"Please?" Darka begged. "For me. We can trust them."

Kite blushed slightly as he turned his head. "Alright," he said.

"Good," Lyra said, holding out a pair of gifts, carefully wrapped in paper. "Would you like to open your presents?"

Hart looked up to Darka for permission. She smiled and nodded. "Arigato, Lyra-chan," Hart said, smiling and taking the gift.

He opened the gift, revealing a bright blue butterfly wristband. Lyra just watched as Hart's face widened. Sirius had to admit, Lyra had excellent taste in gifts. "Arigato!"

Hart gave Lyra a big hug. Happily, Darka turned to Kite, smiling. "See? Told you," she said.

"Alright, I'm sorry," Kite said.

"I didn't forget you, Kite," Lyra said, holding up a present for him as well. "Here you go."

"Go ahead," Darka said, nudging him forward.

Kite reluctantly took the present. Then, after Hart gave him a cute look, (As usual.) he proceeded to open it. Much to his surprise, it was a white-grey card holder. "Now you can carry your cards with you, wherever you go, even when you're in casual clothes," Lyra said.

Kite examined it for a moment longer before saying, "Arigato."

"You're welcome," Lyra said. She then gave one to Darka. "This is for you."

Darka smiled. "Arigato."

She unwrapped it and gasped upon seeing the rose hairpin. "Oh, Crimson, it's beautiful," she said.

"And look, Darka," Manami laughed, "a little kaito."

Darka looked and giggled, getting the idea.

"What does a kite have to do with anything?" Kite asked.

"I'm surprised he didn't figure it out," Sirius thought.

"He doesn't get it," Manami laughed.

"Kite, the bird is you. A kite!" Darka said simply, trying to help him.

Kite turned a bright red as the laughter increased. "He's blushing," Lyra said.

"So it would appear even the great Number Hunter is capable of human emotion," Sirius said. As soon as those words left his lips, his face fell.

Hotaru patted his shoulder. "Don't worry," she said. "Kite won't say anything. Besides, he's a little distracted, as you can see." She smiled and pointed.

Darka gently put on the pin. "Now, I'll think of you all the time," she smiled, kissing his cheek.

Kite then proceeded to kiss her, something that made Hart do the usual childishly thing. While most people in the room were all saying either, "Kawaii," or, "It's about time," Hart simply giggled and teased them as the separated while blushing.

"So this is the boy that started it all," Akihiro said.

"Uncle, don't even think about it," Darka growled.

"Oh, alright, but I'll get him sooner or later," Akihiro said, smirking.

Darka sighed at her uncle as they all walked in.

Lyra smiled childishly at the blushing duo. "Lyra? What's the matter? You're face is becoming like a tomato," Sirius observed.

"Ah!" Lyra exclaimed. "You saw that?"

"I think anybody who has proper eyes can see that," Sirius said. "I mean, I can and I require corrective lenses."

"Well...," Lyra began, poking her index fingers together worriedly. "Well, Sirius-san...I..."

"What?" Sirius askef.

"I-"

Then there was a knock at the door. "She's saved or not," Manami thought, smiling.

She opened the door and smiled. "Hey, Shark, Rio," Manami said, smiling happily.

"Merry Christmas, Shark, Rio," Lyra said happily, her face still bright red.

"Merry Christmas," Sirius said.

Shark looked at Manami for an explanation as to why they were there. "They're on break. Boss's orders," Manami giggled.

"I see," Shark nodded.

"Merry Christmas, you guys," Rio said happily.

"Merry Christmas," Lyra said. "I got something for you, Rio-san." She then held out a present for Rio to open.

"This is the guy my brother spent the better part of his career looking for?" Sirius thought.

"Arigato, Lyra-chan!" Rio said happily.

She took the gift and opened it. Inside was a blue dress, similar to the one she wore in her Barian form, with white diamond shapes on the front."

"Oh, my goodness! I love it!" Rio squealed, looking at the dress.

"Manami-chan helped pick it out," Lyra said. "She said, 'A certain someone might turn red in the face if he saw her wearing it.'"

Rio faced Manami, who smirked as Rio blushed lightly yet smiled. "Thanks, Lyra-chan," she said.

"You're welcome," Lyra said. She then turned to Ryoga. "Don't worry, Ryoga-san. I didn't forget you." She held up a poorly wrapped gift. "Sorry. I was getting kinda tired when I was wrapping it."

"That's okay, and arigato," Shark said as he opened the gift.

Lyra had a hard time reading his face when he opened it. Meanwhile, Sirius was struggling not to laugh when he found it to be a red shark plush toy that functioned as a keychain.

Hart didn't hesitate to laugh at its cuteness.

Shark lightly chuckled and smiled. "Arigato, Lyra-san. It's a great gift," he said.

"I'm so glad you like it," Lyra said happily. She then turned to Darka. "Is there anybody else that's coming before we all exchange gifts?"

Someone knocked on the door again, and this time, Hotaru opened it and smiled. "Hey, Christopher," she smiled.

Christopher smiled and gently kissed her. "Hello, love," he said. He smiled as Hotaru blushed.

Kite turned away. "I don't think I'm ever gonna get used to seeing you kiss her like that," he said.

"I guess we're alike in that regard," Sirius said. "Every time I catch Merag and Durbe-nii in the same room I just turn around."

"Some boys just don't understand romance," Lyra said.

"Hey, guys," Thomas smiled.

"Hey, everyone," Micheal said happily.

"Hey, Micheal," Astrana smiled.

"Hey, Astrana," Micheal smiled, hugging her warmly.

"Ahh, young love," Darka said, smiling as Micheal and Astrana lightly blushed.

"This place has to be weirder than Vector's bedroom," Sirius said.

"Um, Sirius-san?" Lyra asked.

He turned to her. Her face was brighter than Micheal's clothing. "What is it?"

Almost everyone laughing. Some were trying hard not too, but the sisters failed.

"Um...," Lyra began. "This is for you." She held up a present that had been carefully wrapped.

Sirius took the present into his fingers. "I don't need a present," he said.

"So?" Lyra asked. "I wanted to give you one."

Hotaru quickly grabbed a camera, smiling softly as the others smiled.

Sirius opened the present slowly. Then he paused for a moment as the dog keychain simply stared him in the face. "Do you like it?" Lyra asked.

"That's not it," Sirius said. "I just...don't know what to say. Thank you...I suppose."

[FLASH]  
Hotaru smiled, taking the picture. "Oh, this is what I love most about the holidays," she said happily. "All the memories to make."

They didn't know how lucky they were that Sirius didn't notice them taking the picture.

"Lyra," Sirius said slowly.

"Y-Yes?" Lyra asked.

"I...have a Christmas present for you too."

Lyra then turned into a tomato as Sirius took her hand. "Follow me," he said, taking her outside to a nearby tree.

"Shall we follow?" Hotaru asked happily.

"Oh yeah."

Lyra leaned against the tree as Sirius turned away from her. "What could he be giving me?" she wondered, her face still slightly red.

"Lyra," Sirius said.

"Y-Yes?"

Sirius turned to face her. "I think...I've been experiencing some new human emotions lately."

"What do you mean?" Lyra asked.

Sirius walked up to her. "I don't exactly know how to explain it myself," he said. "But...I think this is what Durbe-nii has been experiencing for a while now."

"Just admit it already!"

Everyone was outside, hiding as Darka transformed into the darkness form of her hybrid, and, making sure they didn't see her, she placed something above them so they'll notice later.

"Lyra," Sirius said slowly. (He was finding it very difficult to explain how he felt.) He then brushed Lyra's red hair behind her ear and looked into her eyes. "Merry Christmas," he said, leaning forward and giving her a kiss.

[FLASH]

"I got it! I got it!" Hotaru yelled, jumping as she held her camera.

"Yes! Praise the Crimson Dragon!" Manami yelled.

"About time too," Darka smirked above them.

That time, they heard it. Both Barians pulled themselves away form each other and wondered what the heck was going on. "What are you...?" Sirius asked, blushing slightly. Then he looked up. "Darkalicia!"

Darka laughed as she floated higher. "Hey, we had to follow," she smirked.

"And Hotaru here has a picture of your little kiss," Shark said, pointing at the woman's camera.

"What's that up there?" Lyra asked, pointing above them.

Sirius looked up too. Then his jaw fell. "Is that...mistletoe?" he asked.

"Yes, sir, so you better kiss her again," Darka said. "After all, it is tradition and a Guardian can not break tradition." She smirked evilly.

Both Barians turned bright red. "What kind of tradition is that?!" Sirius asked.

"Even I have to ask," Lyra said, shaking her bright red face back and forth, her hands on her scarlet cheeks.

"Human tradition, and I already followed it with Micheal, so you two should as well," Astrana smiled.

"And us with Hotaru and Darka," Christopher said, pointing at him and Kite. (Sorry, Aurasoul. I felt it made more sense.)

"And if I have to follow it," Shark said, "then you two should as well." He smirked.

Sirius was silently fuming when they said that. Lyra was likewise embarrassed. Neither of them spoke a word until they looked at each toher again. Then Sirius slowly wrapped his arms around Lyra's waist and pressed his lips to hers.

[FLASH]

"I got the picture!" Hotaru yelled.

"Yes!" they all cheered.

At that point, Sirius could barely hear them. Maybe that was how Durbe felt whenever he kissed Merag. (In human form, since Barians have no mouths.)

He pulled himself away from her for a moment and looked into her eyes. "Sirius-san," Lyra said slowly.

"Sirius was probably going to hate himself in the morning, but...

"Daisuki, Lyra-chan," he said. (Yeah, he was definitely going to hate himself in the morning.) [Daisuki means 'I like' or 'I love']

"YES! He admits it! THANK YOU, CRIMSON DRAGON!" Darka yelled.

[FLASH]

"And I have the pictures to prove it," Hotaru laughed.

[And cue anger mark]

"Okay, that's it!" Sirius said. "Give me those pictures!" He then started running after them.

"Darka, catch!" Hotaru yelled.

She threw the camera and Darka caught it, laughing. "Come and get it," she smirked, floating higher.

"Stop it, Darkalicia!" Sirius said. "Give me those pictures before I send Guardian Wolf after you!"

"Dude, she's with all the other Duel Monsters at the Spirit World. You're on your own!" Manami laughed.

Sirius' face just went brighter. "This is NOT in my job description!" he screamed. "Give me those pictures!"

"You'll have to catch me to get them," Darka teased.

"Okay, that does it!" Sirius started running after her.

Meanwhile, Lyra simply pressed her hand to her lips. "Sirius-san," she said softly.

* * *

"Oh, come on, Sirius. You can do better than that," Darka laughed as she floated off. Then she bumped into someone.

"Darka?"

Darka looked up and laughed. "Yo, Black Mist, what's up?" she asked.

"Well, you, for one," Black Mist said.

The hairs on the back of Sirius' neck stood on end. "What is he doing here?" he asked.

"They did say he was coming," Lyra said, approaching him. Then she proceeded to wrap her arms around his.

"And besides, if he wasn't good, I would have been dead," Darka assured. "Trust me, he's alright."

"Yeah, I turned over a new leaf now," Black Mist said.

"Forgive me if I don't jump for joy," Sirius said. "I still remember the Barians got into because of you."

"And I would like to apologize for all the trouble my actions have caused you all," Black Mist said, bowing.

Darka looked at him, surprised.

"Is this guy for real?" Sirius asked.

"Now I'm starting to freak out," Lyra said.

"That was my reaction when he said something like that too," Kite said.

Hart gave Sirius' shirt a tug. "Don't worry," he said. "He's not going to hurt anybody."

"Arigato, Hart," Black Mist smiled kindly.

"Okay, now he's scaring me," Shark said.

"Oh, hush, all of you."

They looked to see Harumi, hands on hips. Black Mist floated to her. "Hey, come on. I am scaring them, in a way," he said.

"Then let's terrify them," Harumi said, smiling and kissing him deeply.

Everybody turned around. "Now, I've seen everything," Sirius said.

"Oh, you and me both," Shark said.

"Oh come on, you guys. It can't be that shocking," Harumi said, smiling.

"Yeah, right, Harumi," Darka said.

"Guys!" They looked to see Yuma with Astral, Kari, Hary, and his parents.

"Hey! Yuma-san!" Lyra said, waving her hand in the air. "Merry Christmas!"

"Lyra! Sirius! What are you guys going here?" Yuma asked, surprised.

"They're here on break, so they're celebrating Christmas with us," Darka smiled.

"Wow! That's great!" Yuma said happily.

"Hey, Brother," Astrana said.

"Hello, Astrana. Merry Christmas," Astral said, smiling.

"Merry Christmas."

"Has anybody noticed that the first question asked around us is why we're here?" Sirius aske.d

"That's true," Lyra said. She then looked over to Sirius, who looked lost in thought. "What's the matter?"

"I'm just worried that Durbe-nii's gonna be showing up," he said.

Darka grew wide-eyed and chuckled nervously. "Uh, yeah. Hahahahah. That would be trouble for you. Hahahaha," she said.

"Why are you talking like that?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"Oh nothing. Nothing. Just am." Darka lightly chuckled nervously.

"You're hiding something, aren't you?"

"Of course not. I would never," Darka smiled nervously.

"Darka," Sirius said...very slowly.

Darka gulped. When Sirius used her nickname, that meant she was in trouble. "Now, Sirius. As a former priestess of the Crimson Dragon, you know I can't lie," Darka said.

"So tell me the truth," Sirius said, tapping his bicep with his index finger.

"Well, I can't, 'cause I swore to someone I wouldn't," Darka gulped, backing away slightly.

"Oh, she's in trouble," Yuma said.

"She shouldn't have made that promise," Kite said.

"How much longer before he arrives?" Hart whispered.

Kite looked at the watch that Darka had given him for his birthday.

"Now, Sirius, let's not do something we might regret," Darka gulped, about to float up.

Sirius quickly grabbed her wrist, preventing him from advancing any further. "What...are you...hiding from me?" he asked nonchalantly.

Hart quickly looked towards the house. Then a smile reached his face as he pulled on Kite's shirt. "He's coming," he whispered.

Darka looked and gulped. "Well, it's sorta a surprise. Heh. So you should wait," she said.

Hart then walked over to her. "He's here," he whispered.

"Oh, thank Crimson!" Darka exclaimed. "Look, Sirius, how about we go to the house and I'll show you the surprise."

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked.

"Let's go find out, Sirius-san," Lyra said, giving him a nice push.

"Okay, okay, I'm going!"

"Yeah, let's all go. Everyone, come on!" Darka said, happily turning back to normal, pushing them all.

"What the heck are you guys keeping from us?" Sirius asked, rather irritated as they shoved him inside.

"Well, if you come inside the house, you'll see," Darka said, pushing them in as she gave Hotaru the camera.

"This better be good," Sirius said.

"I know," Lyra said. "Even I have to agree with you."

"Now I'm just offended."

"Yeah. Offending your brother and mom like that? Sirius, how rude," Hotaru said, smirking as the other giggled.

Sirius froze. "What?" he asked.

"His brother and...?" Lyra asked worriedly.

"Do we have to introduce ourselves or are you going to pick your jaws up?"

"You tell me, Durbe! Hahaha!" Manami laughed as she walked to the Barians, as they were at the stairs.

Durbe then revealed himself, wearing a white shirt and grey vest. (Not the one he usually wears, mind you.) He gave his glasses a quick poke as he stared at his dumbfounded brother. Their mother, Aquarii, who was wearing a more casual outfit, was standing right behind them. Her long, blue hair was tied up in a ponytail, her grey eyes sparkling with happiness. (They inherited their pop's hair color.)

"What's the matter?" Durbe asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"What on Barian World are you two doing here?!" Sirius asked.

"To be honest, it was Mom's idea," Hotaru said. "She thought that since Christmas is about family, she got me and Uncle to form a portal and bring them here." She smiled.

"Not to mention the other emperors," Manami added, smiling.

"Please tell me that doesn't include Vector," Sirius practically begged.

"Hey, he's okay now, since Darka turned him sane," Hotaru smiled.

"You're so lucky, Sirius-san," Lyra said. "Now you won't have to worry about a fight starting up."

"Yeah, the thought of being in the same room with that lunatic makes me jump for joy," Sirius said sarcastically.

"Sirius," Durbe said.

"What is it?" Sirius asked.

"Is that lipstick on your face?"

"Oh, if you want to know the reason, look at this," Hotaru smirked, showing him the pictures she took.

Sirius and Lyra turned red as Hotaru handed the pictures to Durbe. Durbe only took one look at the pictures before suppressing laughter. "Don't you dare laugh!" Sirius said. "You've kissed Merag! Don't deny it!"

"But, hey, we all know you two like each other, so for us, we have a right," Darka laughed.

Sirius simply turned redder than a tomato as the laughter ensued. "Stop laughing," he said.

Lyra then wrapped her arm around his own. "I have an idea," she said teasingly.

She then whispered something into his ear, something that brought a slight grin to his face. Than Sirius looked up to the door. His grin only increased. "Good idea, Lyra-chan," he said.

"Ah, I can't breathe!" Darka laughed, clutching her sides.

"Oi, Durbe-nii," Sirius said.

"What is it?" Durbe questioned.

"I need to talk to you for a minute," he said, grabbing his brother and pulling him towards the doorway.

Meanwhile, Lyra walked up to Rio. "Excuse me, Rio-san," she said.

Darka and her sisters noticed and they began laughing again at this.

Lyra gently pulled Rio towards the door. Meanwhile, Sirius was busy with his brother. "What is it you need to talk about?" Durbe asked.

Sirius went behind his brother, a smirk visible on his face. "Oh, nothing special," he said, choking on his laughter. "Just...THIS!"

He then gave his brother a quick push. Lyra did the same with Rio.

"Hey!" Rio gasped, facing Durbe as everyone laughed.

"Rio! Look up!" Manami laughed.

Both Durbe and Rio did so. Then Rio blushed a dark red. Above them was a mistletoe. Durbe looked over to Sirius. "Sirius," he nearly growled.

"Tradition," Sirius said. "You're a stickler. You said so yourself."

"Go on," Lyra said. "We did it."

Then they gave them both the little 'go on' gesture.

"Do it, Rio," Manami teased.

"Come on, Rio. Go ahead," Shark smirked.

"I-I," Rio stuttered, blushing.

"Get the camera," Darka whispered to Hotaru.

Durbe then looked over to Rio. Likewise, the fair, blue-haired maiden of Barian World looked up to him. Both of them were sporting a new shade of red. Then Durbe placed his hands on her shoulders and, just as demanded, gave her a kiss. Full on the lips.

[FLASH]

"I got the picture!" Hotaru yelled.

"Let's see it!" Manami said.

Sirius was silently struggling not to laugh. Durbe, meanwhile, turned to face his brother. "You do realized that I'm going to be dueling you, right?" he asked. (Just a Barian's way of saying, "You're dead.")

""I know," Sirius said. "But what the hey. It was worth it."

"You two look so cute together," Lyra said happily, giggling slightly.

"And there will be no fighting on this day. Only peace. And if anyone commits any violence, I'll be putting someone in a Baria Crystal!" Kasumi scowled.

"You go, Mom!" the sisters smiled.

The brothers quickly clammed up. "She's worse than Mom," Sirius said.

"I shall agree with that," Durbe responded.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Aquarii asked, wrapping her arms around her boys.

"Nothing!" Sirius responded.

"Okay. Now that everybody is here, we can give people their gifts and start the party," Kasumi smiled.

"Okay, guys, come down!" Akihiro yelled.

And coming down the stairs were the rest of the Emperors, each of them smirking and some laughing.

"Merry Christmas!" Lyra said happily.

"Hello, Lyra. It's good to see you again," Misael said.

"Yeah, good to be here," Alit smiled.

"Do you two know each other?" Sirius asked, pointing to Lyra then to Misael.

"I've watched some of the new Barian Guardians train when I have spare time. And it is nice to see you again, oh, Dragon Priestess," Misael said, bowing to Darka, who lightly blushed with embarrassment.

Kite gave Misael a glare. "Something tells me a certain someone is jealous," Sirius said.

"I don't see why," Lyra said. "They're just good friends.

Then Vector came up and took Lyra's hand. "Ah, Lyra-san," he said. "You're looking pretty as always."

BANG!

Hotaru and Manami quickly held their mother back. "Who fired the first shot?!" Hotaru yelled.

"Ow!" Vector said, rubbing the back of his head. "I was just paying her a compliment."

"So speaks the previous host of Don Thousand," Sirius thought angrily.

"Does he want to be put in a Baria Crystal?" Kasumi hissed.

"Don't worry, Mom. He won't do it again. Right, Sirius?" Manami said.

"Right," Sirius said. "Sorry about that, Vector." He made a mental note to wash his mouth out with soap when Christmas had passed. An apology to Vector?

"Apology accepted," Vector said. "I suppose I had it coming; touching your girlfriend like that."

"She's not-" There, Sirius stopped.

"Can't use that excuse anymore, can you, Durbe's kid brother?" Gilag asked.

"Nope! 'Cause they're together already!" Darka squealed.

"And finally too," Shark said.

"First, I am NOT Durbe's kid brother!" Sirius said. "We're twins, for crying out loud! And second," he looked over to Lyra; "you're right. I can't."

Lyra blushed a rosy red and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"They do look cute together," Durbe admitted, Rio standing right next to him.

"And, to prove it, here are the pictures!" Hotaru said happily.

"Let me see!" Alit said.

Hotaru showed him the pictures and he laughed. "Oh, this is priceless! Vector! Check it out!" he laughed.

"What is it?" Vector asked, walking over to his side and examining the photos. It wasn't long before he started laughing too. "Well, don't you look like the most adorable couple."

"Quit teasing us," Sirius said. "Did you guys to this to Durbe-nii and Merag when they became a couple?"

"Yes, but it's not as fun to tease like you two," Misael chuckled, looking at the pictures.

"Agree on that," Darka giggled.

"Remind me to tease him when Misael gets a girlfriend," Sirius siad.

"Oh, Sirius-san," Lyra said.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Didn't you get your family presents too?"

Sirius remembered after that. "That's right."

"Yeah, I helped him on it," Darka said, pointing at a picture while the others giggled. "Why don't you give them the presents?"

Sirius did as suggested. He walked over to the tree, where the presents had been stashed, and gave them to his family. "Here you go," he said.

"Why, how sweet," Aquarii said.

"Thank you, Sirius," Durbe said.

They both unwrapped them slowly. Their mother was the first to show surprise. "How beautiful," she said, admiring the snow globe.

"I'd recommend keeping it away from Leonis," Sirius said. "It's more fragile than the crystals on Barian World."

"Uh, Sirius?" Durbe asked. "What is this?"

"It's a book," Sirius said.

"'The Knight and his Princess?'" Durbe read.

"Blame your romantic interest," Sirius said. "It should, at least, amuse you."

Darka giggled, then gasped. "Oh, yeah! We even got presents for the Emperors too," she said.

"Oh, yeah. Let's get them," Hotaru said.

The sisters ran to get the presents.

"What could they be giving us?" Durbe asked.

"I dunno," Sirius admitted. "Lyra-chan and I came after they finished their Christmas shopping."

"Okay, Durbe, Misael, you guys first," Darka smiled, giving them carefully wrapped gifts. "Be careful. They're delicate."

They looked at the gifts and carefully opened them. Then they gasped. For Durbe was a crystal pegasus, and for Misael, a crystal dragon.

"I am impressed, "Durbe said, examining his gift carefully.

"How were you able to make stuff like those?" Sirius asked.

"Well, to be honest, I made them myself. I asked Hotaru to go get crystals from Barian World and I made them," Darka said, embarrassed.

"From Barian World?" Lrya asked.

"Then the only things that can hurt these beauties are Gilag's clumsy hands," Sirius said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gilag asked.

Darka giggled as she felt someone take her hand. She looked to see Misael kneeling to her while holding her hand. "Thank you, oh Priestess, for giving me such an amazing gift. I am honored to have it," he said.

Darka's blush deepened at this.

Again, Kite was seething. "You might want to get away from her, Misael," Gilag said. "Kite looks like he's ready to explode."

Darka giggled as she walked to Kite and hugged him lovingly. "You know you don't have to be jealous, Kite. I love you and only you," she said happily.

"Awww!" everyone said.

"Something tells me he can't help it," Durbe said. "I would be angry if someone tried to romance Rio-chan."

"And I've seen you on a bad day," Sirius said. "Anybody tried that, they'd live to regret it."

Darka giggled as Hotaru came forward. "Okay, here are Alit's, Vector's and Gilag's," she smiled, giving them each a gift.

"Well, thank you," Vector said.

"I've always wondered why humans give these packages to people," Gilag said.

"How about you just open it before you drive me nuts," Sirius teased.

Vector went first, carefully opening the gift and gasping. He then took out a purple gem-encrusted crown that was too familiar. "I know that you don't want to be reminded of your life, but I can't help but remember. After all, like back then, I'm still your loyal friend and warrior, Vector-sama," Hotaru smiled, bowing slightly.

"You found it?" Lyra asked.

"I thought that thing was destroyed," Sirius said.

"Where did you find it?" Vector asked.

"Let's just say when you look in the deepest parts of his old kingdom, it was worth a few broken bones," Hotaru smiled.

"So that's why you came back home with the broken ribs and leg!" Darka yelled, shocked.

"Something tells me I don't wanna know," Sirius said. "All I can say is, some presents are worth more than others, I guess."

"You just said something wise," Durbe said. "Have you been going through my books?"

"Not when you aren't looking," Sirius said. "Books bore me to death."

"The point being, I thought that you might like it, Vector. Do you?" Hotaru asked nervously.

Vector gave her a smile. (The kind of smile that usually sends people running because it's too innocent and doesn't belong on Vector.) "Arigato, Hotaru-san," he said. "It was very kind of you."

"I think that's his way of saying he loves it," Durbe said.

"That's right," Lyra said. "Because of recent issues, Durbe-san's finding it harder to speak Vector."

Hotaru smiled happily as she hugged Vector. "No problem, old friend," she said.

Alit and Gilag then opened theirs.

For Alit was assorted sugar treats to chocolate to peppermints. And for Gilag, a cook book of different sushi dishes.

"Wow!" Alit said as he ate some chocolate.

"That's pretty imaginary, "Sirius said.

"Thank you," Gilag said, skimming through the cookbook.

"Somebody's gonna be enjoying himself for a while," Sirius laughed.

Hotaru giggled as Manami got her gifts. "Here, Rio, you first," she said.

Rio opened it and gasped. Inside were ice blue earrings and a matching necklace. "Oh, I love it!" Rio said happily.

"Well, I thought you would need matching accessories to go with your dress," Manami smiled.

"Thanks," Rio said.

Durbe turned away when he got a good look at the gift. "One second, you're teasing me, the next second you're blushing at the image of your girlfriend wearing a pretty dress and matching accessories," Sirius said.

"You're both very you, don't forget," Aquarii said. "It's natural to behave in such a manner."

Manami then smirked evilly, then grabbed Rio. "Come with me," she said.

"Huh?"

Manami then rushed Rio upstairs with the two gifts. "Oh, this is going to be good," Darka smiled.

"What is she doing?" Durbe asked, looking towards the stairs.

Sirius and Lyra were suppressing their giggles. "I think I've got an idea," Sirius snickered.

"Yes," Lyra agreed.

"Oh, Durbe."

They all looked to see a smirking Manami. Beside were was a blushing Rio wearing the dress, earrings and necklace. "You are so dead," Rio whispered to Manami.

The half Barian only giggled.

Durbe blushed and covered his mouth. Sirius, meanwhile, started laughing. "Is the White Shield of Barian embarrassed?" he asked.

"Go up to her, Durbe-san," Lyra said.

Manami pushed Rio to Durbe. Rio blushed. "What do you think?" she asked.

Durbe remained silent for a moment. "Just say it, Durbe-nii," Sirius thought.

"Get the camera," Manami whispered.

Hotaru got the camera ready. "Just say it!" they all thought.

Durbe then brushed Rio's bangs away from her face in a manner no different than what Sirius had done with Lyra. "Naturally. We're twins after all." Sirius thought.

"I think it's very beautiful, my Ice Princess," Durbe said.

Rio blushed harder, yet smiled. "Thank you, Durbe-kun," she said, hugging him.

[FLASH]

"I got the picture!" Hotaru smiled.

The second couple to blush during that party then looked over to Darka and her siblings. "'Bout time, Durbe-nii!" Sirius laughed, clutching his sides.

"You are just adorable!" Lyra said, holding up a camera of her own. "I'm going to be treasuring this for a while."

"Hey we had to do it," Darka laughed as she ate some cookies.

"She's right! It's too funny," Hotaru giggled, leaning close to Christopher.

"Anyway, Shark, here's your present," Manami said giving him the box.

Shark opened it and grew wide eyed, getting out an familiar locket. "Its the"... Shark was speechless.

"Look inside," Manami said softly.

Shark opened it, allowing him to see the old picture and grew wide eyed to see a picture of him and Manami on their first date. "It took me a while to find it if you don't-"  
Shark hugged her tightly. "Thank you," he whispered.

"I'm starting to wonder if Christmas is a human holiday where people profess their love or something," Sirius said.

"Point taken," Lyra said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"That's actually a very good question, Sirius," Durbe said. "I dunno."

"Here, Kite. Your present," Darka said, giving him the present, smiling.

"Thank you," Kite said, opening the present carefully. Hart looked on curiosly as the paper came loose.

The gift was a scrap book . Darka smiled as she opened it, showing pictures of them with their friend or with Hart or just them, then stopped at one picture of the two of them together at the villa, smiling happily.

Kite and Hart shared the same wide-eyed expression. Kite had all but forgotten about those times, such as the time when Darka sprayed him with water one summer. "Arigato, Darka," Kite said, taking Darka into his arms.

Darka snuggled into his chest happily. "Well, I thought about having something to remind us of all the good times we had together," she said, kissing his cheek.

"That's perfect," Kite agreed.

Lyra was quick to take a picture. "Christmas really is beautiful, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah," Sirius said.

"Okay, now it's my turn," Hotaru said, facing Christopher.

"No, allow me to go first," Christopher.

Hotaru looked at him, but nodded as he pulled her up. "Hotaru, you have shown me that I don't need to work alone when it comes to my family, and I was so happy that you still stayed with me after the whole mess. So today, I ask this question to you. I want to stay with you forever." Christopher then got out a box. They all let out a gasp. "Hotaru, will you marry me?" He opened the box to show a diamond ring.

Hotaru had tears of happiness in her eyes. "Oh, yes! Yes!" Hotaru said.

Kite, Durbe, and Sirius all just stared. "Didn't see that coming," Sirius said.

"I just love happy endings," Vector said.

"Please don't talk like that," Sirius said. "That's way too creepy."

"Praise Crimson!" Darka said.

"Thank the dragons!" Manami said.

"It's a miracle!" Tsuyoshi said.

"I'm actually going to have grandchildren!" Kasumi squealed.

"Finally, a nephew!" Akihiro yelled.

"Thank you, Holy being!" The grandparents said

Hotaru was blushing heavily as Christopher slipped the ring in her finger while smiling.

"Congratulations!" Lyra said.

"Now, we just have to wait for Durbe to propose to to Rio," Vector teased.

Durbe turned bright red. "We've only been dating for a few months," he said. "Ever heard of taking your time?"

"Forgive me," Vector said. "I must have lost that expression when I died one life ago."

"Of course, you have," Hotaru smiled. "And, on other matters, I would like Darka to be the Maid of Honor."

"And I would like Kite to be my Best Man," Christopher said.

Darka gasped. "I would love to!" Darka smiled.

"Sure, Christopher," Kite said with a soft smile.

"I hope we get invitations," Lyra said happily.

"You just adore human traditions, don't you?" Sirius asked.

"Of course, I do," Lyra said. "They're very pretty. And they used to be ours, don't forget."

"She does have a point there," Manami smiled.

"I am happy for you, my son. I'm glad you found someone to be with," Byron said, smiling.

"Thank you, Father," Christopher said.

"Oh, right. That reminds me. We also have a gift for you too, Byron," Hotaru smiled.

"You do?" Byron asked, surprised.

"What could it be?" Lyra asked.

"I dunno," Sirius said. "Like I said earlier, we didn't show up for their shopping. Remember?"

"Killjoy."

"It's not a regular bought gift," Manami grinned.

"It's something much more," Hotaru smiled.

Then the three transformed into their Astralian, Barian, and Hybrid form. "Everyone, stand back slightly," Kasumi warned.

The sisters then stood around Byron. "Now, get ready to feel some pain, Byron," Darka said.

"Why do I get the feeling I know what they're going to do?" Sirius asked.

"Why? What are they going to do?" Lyra asked.

Durbe pulled Rio closer to him so she wouldn't have to watch. Meanwhile, Sirius pulled Lyra in for a kiss.

"As giver of life, combine thy elements and allow this being to return to his original state," Darka chanted, glowing.

"We give our elements to aid the giver of life to help this being gain his original state," Hotaru and Manami chanted as streams appeared out of them and entered Darka. The hybrid then shot a beam at Byron and the room was enveloped in a bright light.

Kite, Vector, and Gilag watched wide-eyed as Byron returned to normal. "What the...?" Kite barely breathed.

The girls smiled weakly as they wobbled. Shark, Christopher and Misael (We love making Kite jealous.) caught them. "Oh, I'm drained," Hotaru groaned.

"Well, of course. Your flames are in me. Same with Manami's water element. Ugh," Darka groaned.

"Why did I agree to this?!" Manami groaned.

Kite flinched slightly when he saw the person who had his arms wrapped around his girlfriend.

"They reversed the effects of the Barian World on his body," Lyra said.

"Yeah," Sirius said. "I'm actually impressed.

"So was I," Gilag said. "About that kiss."

Both Sirius and Lyra turned bright read.

"Oi, we can tease them after me and Manami get back our elements," Hotaru said.

"Right. Fire and water. Oh, elements, go back to your masters again," Darka chanted. Then the streams shot out at Hotaru and Manami. Then Darka groaned, leaning heavily against Misael's chest.

"Maybe she should get some sleep," Lyra suggested.

Sirius walked over to her and placed a hand on her forehead. "I agree," he said. "Sleep might be best for her."

"Oh, no, don't worry. I'll be fine. This is nothing-"

Darka then felt her legs give out.

Kite moved and caught Darka as she was just about to fall. "Something tells me you're wrong," Sirius said.

"Let's get you to a bed," Kite said.

"But, I'm fine, really," Darka insisted, lightly blushing.

"Darkalicia," Sirius mumbled.

Then Kite simply lifted Darka off the ground.

"Kite, come on! Not you too!" Darka groaned.

"Darka, you should take it easy. Remember, you're still new to your powers of life and it drains you," Akihiro said.

"What's your point?" Darka asked, rolling her eyes.

"One who is not used to their power has more trouble with using them than most," Sirius said. "Even Barians aren't excluded to this rule."

"I can control it. It's just I get easily tired when I'm using it," Darka said, crossing her arms.

"That makes no difference," Kite said.

"Yeah," Hart said. "Kite could control his Photon Transformation, and it still gave him problems."

"Not to mention, several Barians still suffer from difficulties with their powers, even with full control," Sirius added.

"I said it gets me tired. I didn't say it was life threatening," Darka growled at Kite, knowing how the Photon Transformation worsens his health.

"For some reason, I doubt passing out as a result of overusing your powers will be beneficial to your health," Sirius sakd.

"I'm with Sirius," Durbe said. "How about you sit on the couch, at least?"

"Ugh, fine, I guess," Darka sighed, leaning her head on Kite's.

Kite smiled softly as he walked over to the couch and sat down beside her. "Hart," Lyra said. "Here." She held out a camera.

Darka didn't notice as she snuggled close to Kite, purring.

[FLASH]

"I got the picture!" Hart cheered.

Darka gasped and looked at him, shocked and blushing.

The Barian brothers let out a loud laugh. "Nice work, Hart-kun!" Lyra said, doing a quick high five.

"Well, aren't you a cute couple!" Sirius said.

"Hart Tenjo, you give me that camera this instant!" Darka yelled, blushing deeply.

"Nope," Hart said. "I still need to take one more picture."

"Like what?" Sirius asked.

"I still need to take one of Big Brother kissing her."

"Hahaha! He's a Shinori already!" Hotaru laughed.

"I love this kid," Manami laughed.

Darka's face was already deep red from her blush.

"I have to admit, I like this kid," Vector said.

"Not so funny when it happens to you, huh?" Sirius asked.

"Shut up!" Darka growled.

"Oh, I love doing this to her," Hotaru giggled.

"Come on, Big Brother," Hart said, giving Kite a quick shake. "Kiss her. I want to take a picture."

"Hart," Kite said.

"Oh Crimson dragon, help me," Darka begged

"Come on, Tenjo. If you really love my niece, you would do it," Akihiro said.

"I would agree," Hikaru nodded.

"Hahaha! Oh my Crimson, even Uncle and Grandma!" Manami laughed.

"You guys made me do it," Sirius said. "Your turn."

Kite then looked over to Darka. "Come on, Kite," Hart said.

Darka looked up at Kite, her amber eyes giving off a gleam as she blushed.

There was a brief pause between the two of them before Kite leaned forward and kissed her. Sirius' laughter was caught in his throat. Darka purred softly as she kissed him, oblivious to everything around her.

[FLASH]

Hart laughed as he took the picture.

That totally did it.

Sirius couldn't hold his laughter back, nor could Lyra. "They DO look like a cute couple!" they laughed.

"Well, they aren't a real couple yet," Akihiro said.

"What do you mean, Uncle?" Manami asked, confused.

"He ain't going to be with Darka until I smack him to oblivion!" Akihiro growled.

"What did he do?" Sirius asked.

"I'm kinda confused too," Lyra said.

Darka separated from Kite, shocked, then faced her sisters. "You told him about when I went into my cold states, didn't you?!" she growled.

"Hey, he was going to put us in a Baria Crystal if he didn't!" Hotaru said.

"Cold state?" Sirius asked.

"Allow us to show you," Hotaru said.

Manami and Hotaru glowed and a stream went in Darka and everyone, allowing them to see Darka's memories of her cold states and how she went in them. "You see, it started when Kite and Hart were taken. I became cold and distant. I felt very cold on the inside wouldn't talk to anyone. I wanted to keep a distant from everyone. I turned back to my old self after meeting Yuma and the others, but then I met up with Kite again and when he said...," she paused for a moment. "With those words, I went to another cold state, but it was worse. I wouldn't eat, couldn't sleep, and even if I did I would cry myself to sleep that was all before I knew the truth," Darka explained softly.

Sirius simply looked at Kite. "And what was it you said?" he asked.

Kite held Darka close as he spoke the words he regretted ever saying. "'You're collecting the Number cards. That means you're my enemy. So I'm going to let you off with a warning. Stay away from me or else I'll steal your Number cards and your soul. That is my warning to you."

Sirius froze for a moment. "And I thought Vector was heartless," he said.

"Should I be offended?" Vector asked.

"More or less, old friend," Hotaru said.

"Now you know why I want to kill him," Akihiro growled angrily.

"If I were in your position, I'd want to kill him too," Sirius said.

"Sirius!" Aquarii said.

"But, you could hardly blame him for hating Barians," Sirius continued. "We **did** cause him nothing but pain. We ruined his family, took his brother away from him for years, harmed his father, and, among other things, nearly ended his life several times."

"I don't think you're helping, Sirius-san," Lyra said.

"However," Sirius concluded, "Kite is indeed trying to make up for what he did, just as we are trying to make up for what we did to any and all humans here on Earth. I'd give him a chance to prove himself, wouldn't you?"

Akihiro looked at him, surprised, as did Darka, yet smiling, thankful to Sirius. Then Akihiro sighed. "I guess you're right, Sirius. But hear me now, Kite Tenjo. Dare hurt Darka again, and I'll make sure you feel the pain she suffered. That's a promise," Akihiro warned.

Sirius caught himself gulping. "Thank you, Akihiro-san," Kite said. "I promise. I won't ever hurt Darka."

Hart smiled happily, as did Lyra.

"So, all we need to do now is get him to propose to her and we can finally move on with our lives," Hotaru smiled.

"Sis!" Darka yelled, blushing a deep red.

"That might just be moving a little too fast," Sirius said. "Why don't you just let them take their time?"

"I think she was just teasing, Sirius-san," Lyra said.

"Can we get back to teasing you two now?" Vector asked. "I was actually enjoying that."

"Same here," Darka muttered.

"Oh! That reminds me!" Manami reached to the tree and got out two gifts and held them out to Sirius and Lyra. "Here, you guys. Gifts from us," Manami smiled.

Both Barians went wide-eyed as they looked at the gifts. "Wow!" went Lyra.

"Should I open this?" Sirius thought.

"Go ahead. Open the gifts," Darka smiled warmly.

They did as told, though Sirius was still slightly worried that the present was going to explode in his face. For Lyra, it was an adorable puppy plushy with gray and white fur and black eyes, and for Sirius, a small case for his Barian Guardian Badge with a white wing shaped design.

"Wow!" Lyra said. "Sugoi!" She then hugged the plushie like there was no tomorrow.

"Thank you," Sirius could only say. "That is what I am supposed to say, right?"

"Yes, it is," Manami smiled.

"I thought of getting you the case, so that way you wouldn't get it stolen like last time," Darka said, smirking.

"And the white wing design was Darka's idea as well," Hotaru said.

"Thank you," Sirius said. "Really. I mean it."

"Is it Vector-proof?" Lyra teased.

"Don't worry about me," Vector said. "I wasn't too fond of stealing it in the first place."

"I take offense to that," Sirius said.

"You shouldn't. In honesty, you should be glad," Hotaru said.

"Yeah, now no need for worrying," Manami smiled.

"Hmm, Darka, may I ask something?" Byron asked.

"Sure, sir," Darka said.

"How was it you were able to relieve Vector of his evil and madness?"

"Come to think of it, I'm kinda curious too," Sirius said.

"Yeah," Lyra agreed.

Darka was caught off-guard by the question, but she smiled softly and sighed. "It's a kind of power in me that allows me, how to say, 'purify' a person, ridding anyone of the darkness, hatred, or any other sin in their heart and leaving good and light as a result," Darka explained.

"Huh. Looks like she really lives up to being called the Hybrid of Light," Alit said.

"Maybe you could use that on Don Thousand sometime," Sirius teased.

"Something tells me that's not a good idea," Durbe said. "She could get herself killed just going to the Lake of Ill Omen."

Darka and her sisters looked at each other. "You didn't tell them?" Hotaru asked.

"I thought Manami would tel them. She's the Barian in the group," Darka said.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked.

"You didn't actually turn Don Thousand good, did you?" Durbe asked. "I don't think I wanna suffer from nightmares."

"Wow. Durbe-nii just said something witty," Sirius said. "Maybe I'M locked in a a nightmare."

Darka and her sisters grew grim and dark. "Don Thousand is impossible to purify. He's too far gone already. Believe me, I already tried. We went to the Lake of Ill Omen once. I did try. It failed and he was about to kill me then..." Darka gulped and shook violently.

"Sorry for bringing it up," Sirius said, giving her a bow.

"I'm not too surprised about Don Thousand," Durbe said. "Chaos incarnate is impossible to purify."

"You don't know the full story," Hotaru sighed.

"Yeah, like the fact Darka chopped off his head," Manami said.

Everybody froze. "WHAT?!" Lyra exclaimed.

"I could be wrong, but is that something you should bring up on Christmas?" Sirius asked.

"I think I just lost my appetite," Vector said.

"It's not like I wanted to! I mean if you wanted to know someone who would want to do it, look at the fire Astralian!" Darka yelled, pointing at Hotaru.

"Guilty," Hotaru said.

"Exactly," Darka sighed.

Sirius took a quick step back. "I think I'll avoid getting on your bad sides from now on," he said.

"Yeah," Lyra said.

"I didn't want to kill him. When he was about to attack me, I was going to form a shield, but then... I don't know, something happened, causing me to freak out with darkness and slice off his head," Darka groaned.

"Really bad image," Sirius said. "Thanks."

"Ouch," Lyra mumbled, burying her face in Sirius' shirt.

"Would that actually be enough to stop Don Thousand?" Vector asked. "Astral took a blow to the heart, and he was able to walk away from it."

"After she cut off his head, she kept stabbing his headless body. Believe us, he's dead," Hotaru shuddered.

Silence accompanied them all for a while. "And this is supposed to be a Christmas Special," Sirius said.

"Can we stop talking about him now?" Lyra asked.

"Even I agree," Durbe said. "It would be best to stop talking about him and let him rest in peace."

"You're way too nice sometimes, Durbe," Vector said.

"Now, Hotaru, girls, didn't you want to sing for everyone tonight?" Kasumi asked, smiling.

The girls gasped and blushed. "Mom, I highly doubt anyone would want to hear us sing," Hotaru said quickly.

"Yeah, she's right," Darka said.

"Actually, I want to hear," Sirius said. "I haven't heard you since we met."

"Yeah," Lyra said, pulling herself out of his shirt. "It would be a perfect way to end the Christmas celebration."

"Give it a try, Darka," Kite said. "It's been a while since I've heard you."

"Yeah, since it has been two in a half years, but anyway, I don't know," Darka said, unsure.

"Besides, I'm rusty. I haven't sang in a while," Hotaru said.

"And I'm not as good as the others," Manami said.

"Come on," Lyra pleaded. "Just one song."

"No matter how much you guys beg us, we're not singing!" the sisters said.

"Please," Hart begged, giving Darka a quick tug. "Kite really wants to hear it. So do I."

"True," Sirius said. "Come on. Just one song. It can't be as bad as listening to Gilag-san and Alit-kun on Karaoke night."

"Hey!" Alit yelled.

Darka groaned upon seeing Hart's face. "Fine," she sighed.

"Well, you ain't getting me to agree!" Hotaru said.

"Or me!" Manami said.

"How about for Christopher-san?" Sirius suggested.

"And for Shark-san?" Lyra added.

"You know, I would like to hear you sing," Christopher said.

"Yeah, me too," Shark grinned.

The two were silent until Hotaru growled. "I'll be right back," she said, going upstairs.

"Think we did it?" Lyra asked.

"I dunno," Sirius said. "Either way, we're in trouble." He then let out an awkward chuckle.

"Darka!"

Darka gasped as Hotaru past her her guitar as Hotaru herself came downstairs, holding a keyboard and drums. She passed the drums to Manami. "I'm surprised you'd agree to it," Darka said, tuning her guitar.

"Amen to it," Manami said, setting up her drums.

Everybody took an available seat. Even if the couch was unavailable, the floor was just as comfortable.

"What song should we sing?" Hotaru asked.

"Well, there is-"

"Familia!" they said happily.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "What's Familia?" he whispered to no particular person.

"It's the first song we sang together. It's about friends and family," Darka said, smiling.

Sirius propped his head up his hands, a smile grace his and, admittedly, everybody else's faces.

"Darka, if you may," Hotaru smiled.

* * *

Darka smiled as she then began playing and singing.

_"Familia _

_Those who we met in our only life _

_Familia _

_Those who filled up my Mobile Phone in box."_

And Hotaru began singing.

_"Familia _

_Those who sometimes quarrel and left me, but still come back later _

_Familia _

_Those who always give me a hand when I'm in trouble."_

Then Manami began singing_._

_"Sometimes feeling lonely without reasons but because of you, I feel I'm not alone."_

* * *

Lyra caught herself chuckling at the lyrics. "Sounds like they wrote it themselves," she said.

"I know," Sirius said. "Still, it's very...pretty.

* * *

And together they sang.

_"Mother, Father, Brother, Sister and all my friends..._

_Thank you for your love_

_Even though I'm petty, Even though I'm a coward, you still love me a lot  
Mother, Father, Brother, Sister and all my friends..._

_I love you so much_

_Your warm words always pushes me forward."_

* * *

"When was the last time we heard Darka sing like this?" Kite wondered.

"I dunno," Hart said. "It's been a long time, huh?"

* * *

Darka:

_Familia _

_The people who laugh at worthless things_

_Familia _

_The people who like to laugh at happy feelings_

_Familia _

_If it`s possible I want them to die later than me_

_Familia _

_There are people who will die earlier than me._

Hotaru:

_I wonder why I can`t be more honest about things_

_I know words nor gestures cannot express my meaning_

_I love you, thank you, but I still have to_

_But I can't quite tell, right now I have a song to reach you_

Manami:

_I can't look away or let go_

_Above all I want to become stronger_

_Committed bonds tied more firmly than anything_

* * *

"Familia...Family," Sirius thought. He looked over to Durbe, then to their mother. "There's truth in those words, after all.

* * *

Together:

_Mother, Father, Brother, Sister and all my friends..._

_Thank you for your love_

_Even though I'm petty, Even though I'm a coward, you still love me a lot_

_Mother, Father, Brother, Sister and all my friends..._

_I love you so much_

_Your warm voice always pushes me forward._

* * *

Lyra looked over to Sirius. She smiled for a moment before resting her head on his shoulder. The words of the siblings seemed to be lulling her into a sweet slumber.

* * *

_"Mother, Father, Brother, Sister and All of my friends_

_Thank you for your love_

_At anytime and anywhere, you will always be my side and believe me_

_Mother, Father, Brother, Sister and All of my friends_

_I love you so much_

_Your warm words will always echo in my heart.._

_Thank you for meeting me... Thank you"._

The girls finished singing, smiling softly.

* * *

Everybody remained silent for a moment before the clapping of hands could be heard. "That was amazing," Sirius said softly. "Don't you thing so, Lyra-chan?" Then he noticed that Lyra was asleep, squeezing the doggie plush toy in a hug. "I guess she really enjoyed the music."

"Does she do that a lot?" Vector asked.

"Only when she really likes what she's listening to," Sirius said.

Hotaru smiled and stroked Lyra's hair in a motherly way. "Why don't you take her to her old room and tuck her in?" she suggested.

"Okay," Sirius said.

He then gently took Lyra into his arms and carried her up the stairs. The door to the room she had borrowed before was left ajar, so all he had to do was lean against it and he was able to enter. He placed her in the bed and covered her up. After that, he simply gazed at her lovingly for a few minutes before giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Merry Christmas, Lyra-chan," Sirius said.

"*Sigh* Young love. I just love seeing it," Hotaru smiled.

"Yeah, and we should know, Sis," Darka smiled, leaning on Kite's shoulder happily.

"Yeah, you're right," Hotaru said, kissing Christopher's cheek.

Manami then walked to Aquarii. "Um, excuse me, ma'am. Mind if I speak with you privately?" she asked, whispering.

"Certainly," Aquarii responded. "What would you like to talk about?"

"Well, mind if we go to my room? Like I said , this is private," Manami said.

"Alright," Aquarii said.

She then followed Manami as she made her way to her room. Manami opened the door and allowed her inside, following her shortly after. "So, what is it?" Aquarii asked.

"Well, I was wondering about...um...," Manami took a deep breath and bowed. "Please, allow me to train to be a Barian Guardian," she begged.

Aquarii was taken aback for a brief moment. "Why's that, Manami-chan?" she asked. "Why do you wish to be a Barian Guardian?"

Manami stood up and sighed. "Well, my sisters each have their own position to our homes. For Hotaru, she's part of the royal council in the royal family of Astral World. Its a long story. And Darka is the guardian to the Astral World, Barian World, even Earth! I'm the only one who...doesn't have a type of job to help one of our homes," she said.

Aquarii sighed for a moment before giving her a hug. "Listen, child," she said. "Are you certain that is what you wish for?"

Manami nodded. "Yes, this is what I want," she said.

"Are you certain this is what Ryoga Kamishiro would want?" Aquarii asked, a soft smile on her face.

Manami sighed and shrugged. "All I know is if he would want me to be happy, he would allow it," she said.

Aquarii let out a chuckle. Then she placed her hand on her shoulder. "Speak to Ryoga-kun about this," she said. "As the Leader of the Barian Emperors, the responsibility of decision falls upon him just as much as I. If he accepts it, then I shall train you. I promise you that."

Manami gulped and nodded. "All I know is there might be some screaming 'cause I haven't even told anyone else about this," she said.

"This is something you must consult your family about," Aquarii said. "The responsibilities of a Barian Guardian are hardly ones to be taken lightly."

"I know. Sirius and Lyra told me," Manami said.

She then took a deep breath as they left her room and walked down the stairs. "Mom, Dad, Hotaru, Darka, Shark, mind if we talk?" she asked.

The ones called looked up. "Sure, Manami. What's up?" Darka asked.

Sirius walked downstairs and stood beside his mother. "What's going on?" he whispered.

"You shall see, Sirius," Aquarii said.

"Guys, please don't overreact to this, okay?" Manami asked.

"We won't, Manami. Just tell us what's wrong," Kasumi said.

Manami took a deep breath. "I...I want to be a Barian Guardian," she said.

"WHAT?!" they all yelled, shocked. Hotaru fainted from the surprise.

Sirius was stunned for a moment. "Did I hear her right?" he squeaked.

"Yes," Aquarii said. "I imagine she's been thinking about it for quite some time now."

"I didn't...give her this idea, did I?" Sirius asked.

"Possibly, but then again, possibly not."

"Okay, I'm awake now," Hotaru said, getting up.

"Sis, are you even sure about this?" Darka asked.

"Yes. I'm positive. I really want to be a Guardian," Manami said.

"But what gave you the-"

"Look. You and Hotaru have jobs to help our homes. Hotaru, you're part of the royal council for the Queen of Astral World. And Darka, you're the guardian, the sole hero to all three worlds! This is something I want to do for Barian World," Manami said.

Aquarii then walked up to them. "A Barian Guardian's duty is to Barian World, yes," she said. "But, it is also to this world as well."

"The Barian Guardians is a small group," Sirius added. "But, with practice, I'm sure she can help bring it up to Barian Emperor class."

The other Shinoris looked at one another. Then Kasumi walked to Manami. "If you're sure about this...," she said.

"I am, Mom. Don't worry," Manami said.

"Alright. I'll allow it," Kasumi said.

"Same here," Tsuyoshi said.

The sisters looked at one another and sighed. "Be the best you can be, Manami," Hotaru smiled.

"Never give up," Darka said happily.

"Thanks, guys," Manami said happily.

Aquarii smiled softly. "Then welcome, Manami-chan," she said.

Sirius then pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Manami.

Manami looked at it. "What is this?" she asked.

In her hand was a Barian Guardian Badge. "If you're going to be a member of the Barian Guardians, then you're going to be needing one of these," Sirius said. "Until you get your own, you can have my spare badge." He revealed a smile. "Merry Christmas, Manami-chan."

"Arigato, Sirius!" Manami said, hugging Sirius happily.

"So, who's going to train Manami?" Darka asked.

"I will handle that myself," Aquarii said. "I personally train all new recruits."

"That's true," Sirius said. "The only reason I'm such a high ranked Guardian is because she tutored me." He looked to Manami. "Just a fair warning, though. Mom's tough."

Manami smirked. "That's what I'm hoping for," she said.

"Wanting to push her limits already, I see," Hotaru smiled.

Then Manami walked to Shark and took his hand. "Please, Shark. As the leader, it's your decision. So, may I?" she asked.

Shark was silent until he hugged her. "Don't give up," he said.

Sirius gave the couple a soft smile. "Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing on your face, Sirius?" Aquarii asked.

"Probably," Sirius said. "I'm just..., I think humans would call it...happy."

"They would," Aquarii said, wrapping her arms around her son and pulling him into a hug. "They most certainly would."

* * *

Just wanna say, in this story, there is no such thing as OOC-ness. It's CHRISTMAS!

Aurasoul: I would like to say I'm glad to have made this story with my partner Durbe the Barian and me my crew are all glad to be part of it.  
Everyone: yeah!

D.T.B: We hope you enjoyed this Christmas special. Give our OCs a pat on the back for sticking with us through this entire story.

Sirius: I'll concur with that.  
Lyra: Yeah! Thank you, everybody. [Bows down] We all had a great time today. Thank you for your patience.


End file.
